Birds of a Feather
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: This is in response to Lone Templar's challenge Ninjutsu…. Is it really just for Ninja's, and Shiva1's Naruto Bloodline Challenge. NOTE: This story is on indefinite hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is in response to Lone Templar's challenge Ninjutsu…. Is it really just for Ninja's, and Shiva1's Naruto Bloodline Challenge I do not own Naruto or the abilities he will have they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the BBC. The only thing I own is the OC character and making Naruto into a badass please support the official release… and so again it begins a new for another story to take residence in my brain… but before I go and ruin the story for ya imma gonna shut my big yap.

Prologue: Birds of a Feather

It was a dark and stormy night in Konohagakure no Sato, but despite the torrential down pour the village was oddly peaceful. Many Shinobi and Kunoichi were in fact sleeping in their beds, or out on missions either within or outside of the village. It was only in a cave deep in the Hokage monument that any sort of distress was heard.

"DAMNIT MINATO" a red haired woman shouted "AFTER THIS I AM SO CASTRATING YOUR ASS!" She continued whilst crushing the hand of a blonde haired man

"Now Hime, I know that's just the Hormone's talking now just keep pushing the twins should be born any second now." Minato said before staring down at a seal that appeared on the woman's stomach 'Now we just need to make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't escape.'

Next thing Minato new the twins were born and he was trying his best to ensure that the Kyuubi did not escape.

'Kyuubi stay in Kushina's seal do not come out' Minato thought while staring at and attempting to suppress the Kyuubi who was currently trying to escape from his wife's seal.

"Fourth Hokage… Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your children die at the ripe old age of one minute." A voice smooth as silk said causing Minato to turn around and see two men standing there both in black cloaks and both wearing a mask with black markings on it. The only difference between the two men is the location of the markings. The markings on the first man's mask was on the right side while the other man's were on the left.

Minato looked between the two men trying his best to analyze the situation.

'How did they break through the barrier?' then turning his head to his wife he noticed that the Kyuubi was trying to force its way out of Kushina's seal 'Oh no the seal wasn't completed. I need to help Kushina but if I move toward her these two are likely to kill the twins damn it what do I do?'

"Didn't you hear my partner? He said back away from the Jinchuuriki bitch. Unless you don't care about your children's wellbeing?" this time it was the second man who spoke his voice rough sounded rough like gravel or two rocks grinding against each other.

Minato once again looked between the two men a plan starting to form in his mind

"Now now. J-Just Calm down you two- "he started before being interrupted by the first man again

"Heed your own advice Namikaze-san for I am perfectly calm." He stated just as him and his partner tossed the two babes into the air forcing Minato tor rush forward.

"Naruto, Naruko!" Kushina shouted the terror evident in her cry

Minato quickly rushed forward whilst summoning a seal less shadow clone. As he approached the two men he noticed a kunai rushing towards his children and then in a blur of speed the two Minato disappeared landing on the wall behind the men, whilst both men looked back at him.

"You truly do live up the Moniker the "Yellow Flash" but what are you going to do now.

The Minato's looked down at the children's blanket only to find explosive tag's on them quickly slipping off the blankets off of his children Minato and his shadow clone jumped out of the way of the explosions blast radius.

"Minato! Naruto! Naruko!" Kushina shouted

As Minato and his clone landed on the ground just outside of the shrine they looked down at the children

"Thank god you two are okay." Minato said

His shadow clone looked at him

"Boss, Unfortunately I am unable to last much longer here take Naruko-musume." The clone said as he handed the young girl over to the original.

Minato looked at the injury he sustained in his escape.

'They are dangerous.' He thought as he looked at the piece of wood that he took out of his wound. 'If they were just after me I could probably take them out on my own. But since they're after Kushina and he forced me to use my Hirashin to separate us.'

Minato with the twins in his arms hirashined to the kunai in their vacation home. He quickly went upstairs placed the two in the same crib and smiled

"Don't worry I'll go get your Kaa-san back from those evil men." He said and then teleported to where Kushina's chakra source.

As Minato arrived at the clearing where he sensed Kushina he saw the Nine-Tails fully released and about to squash his beloved wife. With a quick use of the Hirashin Minato appeared just in time to grab Kushina and escape with another quick application of the Hirashin.

"So the Hero arrives to save the princess but you're too late Minato-san the beast has already been released." The man with the right markings said

Minato ignored him and looked down at Kushina

"Minato" she weakly spoke "The twins are they… okay?"

Minato smiled at Kushina even though she was so weak after the extraction of the Nine-tails she still only cared for the safety of their twin children.

"Don't worry Kushina they're at home and well protected." He responded a tender smile spreading across his face as Kushina breathed a sigh of relief. Turning his head to glance behind Minato's gaze hardened as he stared at the two responsible for ruining what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

"Minato… You have to stop them… Stop the Nine-Tails… They're going to destroy the village." Kushina said causing Minato to nod

"Okay. But first let's get you home." He said while pulling his weakened wife closer to his chest. Then in a flash of light he was back in the vacation home. Rushing up the stairs and past a questioning Rin, Minato delicately maneuvering his wife into bed then turned around and grabbed the twins and placed them on either side of Kushina.

"They're now see I kept my word your Kaa-san is here." He said while seeing his two new born children lean into their mother's embrace.

Then turning around Minato approached the closet and created a shadow clone.

"Start writing two letters in case the worst should come to pass and then start sealing all the techniques and weapons we have into the scrolls." With those words spoken he donned his Hokage Jacket and Leaf head band and with one last glance over his shoulder at his now sleeping children and wife disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the Nine-Tails was starting the ravage the village it noticed a flash of light out of the corner of its eye and turning to see what the source was it saw the Hokage mountain with the fourth Hokage himself standing right on top of the mountain version of his head.

"Noticed me already did you!" Minato said a serious look in his eyes and upon seeing the Bijuudama about that the beast had just unleashed quickly created a space time barrier to redirect the blast to a safer location.

Just as the Bijuudama detonated it was then that Minato felt the two men appear

"Impressive Lord Hokage. To think that you would be able to create a barrier technique with so little time to spare. I believe you've earned the right to know my name. I am Kazejin of the wind." The right marked man said as he brought out a Kunai and swiped at Minato with it forcing him to back up into the left masked man

"I Hojin of the black Flame will be your opponent now." The left masked man said as the space around him started to warp. Then before anything could happen Minato disappeared once again using Hirashin.

'Dammit they're good. Kazejin of the wind and Hojin of the black flame… huh where have I heard those names before? Regardless they're teamwork was phenomenal but the one I really need to be careful of is Hojin considering he was trying to suck me into some dimension or something. They were able to break through our toughest barrier and separate me from Kushina then release the nine-tails on the one night that the seal would be at its weakest. Not to mention they must have killed at least thirty of the best Anbu lord third had picked out. There is only one man Hojin could be but he's dead isn't he?' Minato thought when out of nowhere Hojin appeared in front of him.

"Why have you and your partner attacked the leaf and speaking of him where is he?" Minato asked as he got geared up for a second bout with the man.

"Well if you must know I attacked the leaf because I have a bone to pick with you guys and as for my partner well he just joined me for shits and giggles. Now as to where he is… he left I can deal with you on my own." Hojin said as he went to attack Minato.

The two rushed each other Minato throwing his Hirashin Kunai whilst Hojin simple fazed through it and thus through Minato. Which proved to be a mistake for the instant that Minato had went through Hojin and he solidified another three Minato came out of nowhere each with a rasengan about to collide with him. And collide it did grievously wounding Hojin. But still the man got up though this time it didn't look like he wanted to battle.

"I'll admit that I underestimated you not only did you wound but you also wrested the Kyuubi from my control. But know this me and my partner will be back for the Kyuubi. You've forced me to retreat for now but I will be back." He said as he disappeared the same way that he appeared.

After another ten jumps using the Hirashin Minato appeared at the location of the Nine-Tails. He looked down at the army of shinobi that had gathered to face the Kyuubi and seeing the death and destruction it caused came to a decision. After performing a few hand seals he summoned his trusted friend Gamabunta.

"Minato why have you summoned me?" the massive toad Gamabunta asked

"Bunta-Dono I need your help in holding down the fox. I need to gather enough chakra to take him and that blast away from the village." Minato stated whilst trying to gather chakra

"Look I may be big, but I'm no miracle worker." Gamabunta said while standing on the very annoyed Kyuubi.

Then once again Minato and the Kyuubi this time disappeared in a brief flash of light, causing everyone to stare off into the distance.

"Minato..." a man said he was wearing a black jumpsuit with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs and green gauntlets that cover much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. "Did he teleport himself and the Nine-Tails?" he asked no one in particular.

Meanwhile Minato had teleported, himself, the Kyuubi, Kushina, Naruto and Naruko out of their vacation home and in to the forest surrounding it.

"Kushina." Minato said whilst looking down at his wife "I need you to put up a barrier!"

Kushina looked at her husband the exhaustion evident in her face.

"Okay but my chakras almost drained…" she said and with that a multitude of chains made completely of chakra shot out of her back and started to wrap around the Kyuubi and surround the clearing.

Seeing his wife's exhaustion Minato shouted

"KUSHINA." Terrified that not only might he lose her right there but also at the fact that the barrier might fail.

Then two piercing wails split the night air

"Sorry Naruto, Sorry Naruko Kaa-chan didn't mean to wake you." She said as blood started to leak from her mouth.

She took one good look at Minato then looked back down to her children.

"I'll drag the Nine-tails… back and die with it inside of me." She stated while each breath getting more and more ragged "That should prevent it from coming back… for a while…It's-"

"Kushina" Minato interrupted "You made me your husband, you made me into the fourth Hokage, you made me the father of the twins and I will be damned if I let you take on this burden alone. We can use the last bit of our chakra to see the twins again I'll seal the last of our chakra into them with an eight trigrams seal and then use a seal that only a non-jinchuuriki like me can use, the Shiki Fūjin!"

It was then Minato summoned the ceremonial throne and placed Naruto onto it.

Kushina stared at her husband shock and dismay etched upon her once beautiful visage.

"But Minato that technique… The user will be-"she said

"I'll seal half the fox's power into Naruto and the rest into Naruko. As much as I hate it the village must be protected I can't let the Nine-Tails be revived without a Jinchuuriki, the Shiki Fūjin will allow me to permanently seal half the fox's power into each of the twins. I know it hurts to hear this Hime but Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution and with it a great disaster will come and with the event's that happened tonight I believe that those two that attacked us tonight are going to help bring about this disaster! The twins will be the only ones who will be able to stop them and whomever they serve. These two children our children will change the way the world works I just know it."

With his peace said Minato went about performing the hand seals necessary for the Shiki Fūjin.

'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake' Minato thought before clapping his hands Shiki Fūjin

"After I finish the seal I'll divide up whatever chakra you have left and place it in the twins. Don't worry you'll get to meet the grown-up Naruto and Naruko sooner than you think. The time will come when they'll have to take control of the fox's power I want you there to help them."

Before Kushina could retort to Minato's explanation an arm with what appeared to be some sort of ruins or markings reached through Minato's chest and grabbed the Kyuubi but as it was dragging the nine-tails the massive fox disappeared only to be replaced with a massive black mass that was slowly being sealed into Naruto.

Then upon realizing that although it had succeeded in its ruse and successfully replaced itself with the black mass that it had noticed what remained of the forest around them, that there was still another child and that's when it had remembered what the fourth Hokage had said and so finally noticing the chains restraining it had disappeared [1] the Kyuubi charged forth to squash the tiny family only for more of its former hosts chains to shoot up out of the ground and pin it down.

That was when the Shinigami slowly it reached out and grasped the Kyuubi dragging it toward the other child.

It was then that the chains faltered for but a moment but that was all the Kyuubi needed as he lunged forward his massive claw headed toward the babe on the ceremonial throne but much to its dismay the babe's parents jumped in between the claw and the child. The result was Minato and Kushina being impaled by the giant appendage.

For the last time in his 24 year life Minato Namikaze used the summoning jutsu which brought forth a black and orange toad with dark markings around its eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below its mouth. This was a unique type of toad it was a scroll toad. Their abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed, gives them the appearance of wearing an obi.

"Gamatora… I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei… tell him what happened and store the key with him."

With that said Minato placed the seal key in the scroll portion of Gamatora and then the scroll toad rolled itself up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. After saying his good byes.

"That does it. Time for me to go Kushi-hime. I've got to perform the eight trigrams and try to leave a little of my chakra in the twins too." Minato said as he looked past his wife's luscious red hair to his children.

"If you have anything left to say to the twins now's your time." He spoke in a solemn tone

Kushina looked at her children and just barely managed to smile.

"Naruto, Naruko." She started "Don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot, and grow up big and strong! Take your baths every day go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends it doesn't matter how many just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough! Study you Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it but you will be since you're your father's children as well as mine. But even if you aren't very good at Ninjutsu now this everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to the teachers… at the Academy. Remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking Alcohol until you're 20 and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. Naruto as for women well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world and you'll want a girlfriend someday… Just try not to pick a weird one, try to find someone like your mother… and take care of your sister she's your responsibility now. As for you Naruko the same thing applies to you try and find a boyfriend like your father. Now the fourth warning watch out for Jiraiya-sensei! Also if you get Kakashi, Rin or Obito as a sensei try not to be too harsh on them if they seem to distance themselves from you since we were like parents to them. The final thing that I as your mother have to tell you is that the two of you are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering remember who you are! You are a proud member of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true!" Kushina said as tears started to fall from her eyes

"Naruto and Naruko this is your Father speaking there is so much more that me and your mother want to say … to teach you about… but none of it holds a candle to the fact that no matter what now that we love the two of you very much. But this is my only warning beware of the council and Danzo in particular he could of sent one of his root agents to help us and help keep the Kyuubi at bay. But since we aren't going to be with you I can only assume that he wanted me out of the way and so I warn you to beware of him. As for any advice I can give you as your father listen to you motor mouth mother, and know that we loved you till the very end and that no matter what you do we are proud of you." Minato said while performing the final hand seals for the Eight Trigram Seal.

"Eight Trigrams Seal." Minato said he turned his head to look at the bystanders

"Hiruzen I want my children to be seen as the heroes they are for saving the village by keeping the nine-tails at bay."

"Sensei." Three voice shouted out causing Minato to turn his head even further and see his three students

"Rin, Kakashi, Obito. Keep an eye on my children and raise them if you want. No matter what do not let my enemies harm what remains of my family and know that you have made your sen…sei… proud." Minato said as for the last time Minato 'The Yellow Flash' Namikaze and Kushina 'The bloody Habanero' Uzumaki died

A/N: Well this is my new story that my friend UndeadKitsune convinced me to make... well I say convinced me to make but all they did was plant the idea in my head. So once again read, review, comments, concerns feel free to send them to me flamers will be laughed at and ignored, and do know that I am still continuing Shinobu to Kaijū no Nichijō Seikatsu. Chapter five will be up as soon as its done I have got about lets say 65% of it done and to my liking so as soon as it is completely finished I will release it. But I think its time I shut my big yap

[1]- As per the Challenge the kyuubi had to use the Kawarimi and it did


	2. Important Note From Author

Hello All

This story is on an Indefinite Hiatus until I reach a decent amount of chapters on the following stories.

1\. Uzu No Ryu- The first chapter/Prologue should be out within the next couple days

2\. Shinobu To Kaiju no Nichijou Seikatsu- Chapter 6 is almost done and should be out within the week

3\. Devils Maelstrom- Still working out the kinks in the next chapter but it is progressing smoothly

4\. RWBY'S Maelstrom- I am currently in the middle of this chapter and just working out some ideas that I have been wrestling with but I will need your help for a memory fragment I need two OC Characters to be apart of Naruto's Old Team GNGR their Names must start with G for the first one and the Second must start with R

other than that feel free to leave me comments feed back and reviews and I will do my utmost best to respond to them all

-Now before I spoil the rest of what I got planned for those Four Stories Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap


End file.
